1000 Secrets
by KoixDiamond
Summary: If one day, there were 2 new students in Gakuen and secrets will be told to one. If the next few days, there will be chaos and the prophecy of 1000 secrets were revealed. What will you do? FIRST STORY MxN RxH OCxOCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Josey: LOL! It's my first story! So be nice and review!

Summary: When two OCs transfer to room 2B (a boy and a girl), they start acting WEIRD to each other, when the new girl starts to talk to Mikan. Mikan tells the new girl her BIGGEST secret and the new girl takes interest and helps her out little by little. BUT on one condition though, Mikan has to help the new girl out! What will happen? Will love bloom or will it just be trouble? NxM RxH and OCxOC

'Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

CHAPTER 1

x 3x 3x 3x 3x 3x

"HELLO MY MARVELOUS PRECIOUS STUDENTS!" Yelled a (gay) blonde haired teacher.

"Get on with it gay. " Grunted a voice from the back, which came from a quite annoyed raven haired and ruby **(A.N: or is it brown?)** eyed 10 year old boy; Natsume Hyuuga namely.

The blonde haired teacher/ Narumi sighed.

A girl with light brown hair tied in two pigtails and honey brown eyes then stood up "what is it Narumi-sensei?"

The said Narumi then looked at the girl (Mikan) and said that "Oh well I have really important news to tell today but if no one wants to listen then I'm not talking, Sakura-san!"

Eyes were all on the (poor, gay) Narumi.

Narumi sweat-dropped and cried (gaily) "Well tomorrow, two new students will transfer here!"

The class fell silent and all the sudden people started to talk.

"I BET THE TWO NEW STUDENTS ARE TWO HOT GUYS! BUT OF COURSE NOT AS HOT AS Natsume-kun!" Yelled a green (permy) haired (seaweed hair) girl A.K.A Shouda Sumire.

"I BET 200 RABBITS IF THE NEW STUDENTS AIN'T HOT!" A random person yelled.

Sumire then faced the random person and her face was changed from 'HAHA I ROCK' to 'you're on!' The Random person then got scared.

A girl with black hair and violet eyes (Hotaru Imai) then faced them with money signs ($) in her eyes. Sumire and Random person grew MORE scared as Hotaru calmly said

"I bet 1000 Rabbits if the new students were a girl and a boy."

"YOUR ON!!!"

Mikan turned to see what was happening and asked if that was ok.

"I mean 1000 rabbits IS a lot."

Of course, Hotaru didn't answer and everyone in the class sweat dropped except for Natsume and Ruka.

The Next Day

"OHAYO (good morning)! My lovely class!" Narumi said as he walked the class seeing the poor substitute hiding behind the teacher's desk.

The sub and everyone else then had their eyes on the blond headed teacher. The blonde headed said "Well, I guess you know that there are new students today! Well here they are!"

Everyone's eyes were wide open as a boy with black bangs, fair chestnut hair and dark blue eyes. He was HOT! But of course Mikan and Hotaru weren't interested. A grunt was heard some where in the middle of the room (random person).

Narumi smiled and said

"Well this young lad here is Daisuke Sora! Eh? Where's the other one?"

The named Daisuke then grunted "Right there."

As he pointed to the door, a happy girl with pale violet red hair and thistle eyes came walking in smiling and waving.

Both Sumire and random person grunted as they gave Hotaru 1000 rabbits.

"How did you know?" whispered Mikan to Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at Mikan and replied

"I just know…"

"OK! Well this, my class is our other new student!!! Let me introduce you to Sachiko Hoshi! And if you two don't mind the class will ask you some questions!" Narumi said.

Almost all the hands flew up; Narumi smiled again and told them to pick whose question they want to answer.

Sachiko was looking 'round the fields of hands and then she pointed to a person which head has nearly **BALD.**

"What's their alice?"

Narumi smiled and said

"I think it's better if Daisuke and Sachiko-san will show you guys!"

They both sighed and Daisuke stepped forward first, he left his right hand his eyes started glowing a pale dark blue color. The room suddenly stated to turn dark for at least for 10 seconds and when the lights were back on Daisuke was back where he was before.

Some 'WOW! That's was amazing!', 'kinda scary' and even 'AGAIN!'

Sachiko stepped forward and everyone shut up. Sachiko closed her eyes as she lift up her hand. When she opened her eyes a snow-flake shaped ice crystal was floating above her hands.

Once again the class was in awe, Narumi then smiled and continued

"Well you see Daisuke has the Darkness alice and Sachiko's alice is the one that let her controls water vapor in the air and turn it into ice! Well cya! I gotta go!"

And with that (gay) Narumi leaves and the new kids just take random seats and the class becomes a disaster.

x 3x 3x 3x 3x 3x

WELLL that's chap 1! Hope you like it! Please review! PLZZZ! Sorry that Mikan and the others didn't talk too much! I'll make up for it later! PROMISE! Josey out!


	2. Chapter 2

Josey: Well it's Chapter 2:O!! Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing and being my first two reviewers! Enjoy CHAP 2! Sorry toke me longer to update! This chapter is to all the people that reviewed on chapter 1! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!

x 3x 3x 3x 3x 3x

**The Next Day**

"YO! HOSHI! PASS THE BALL HERE!!" Screamed Daisuke across the soccer field. The said 'Hoshi' kicked the ball over to him and he apparently scored a goal.

The whole team cheered out as it seems like they won the game.

Daisuke walked over to Sachiko (Hoshi was her last name) and they high-five each other, Daisuke not even bothering to take a glance at Sachiko and Sachiko smiling like hell because IT was the FIRST soccer game she ever helped won.

Daisuke walked away from Sachiko after the high five and got caught in a GIANT crowd of people (who apparently was the team) praising him; with stuff like 'Good job, Sora!' and 'Hey never knew Sora could play soccer that good!'

Sachiko was just standing there trying to find Daisuke in the huge crowd only to take a glimpse of him not taking a damn. Sachiko sweat dropped at the scene as the bell rang and everyone started to run to somewhere else.

Sachiko looked around confused and when a girl with light brown hair tied in two ponytails passed by, she quickly tapped her shoulder and said

"Excuse me, your Mikan right?"

The said Mikan then turned around and smiled

"Yes, I am Mikan. And you must be Sachiko-san! What do you want?"

Sachiko put her right hand to her chin as Mikan finished her sentence. When Mikan finished saying 'What do you want?' Sachiko quietly asked so that only Mikan heard

"Well… um… uh…. Where are you all going?"

Mikan tilted her head a little in a strange way and asked

"You don't know?"

Sachiko shook her head, Mikan smiled again and continued

"Well we're going to out ability classes, where the elementary division and the middle school division have class together! By the way, what class are you in?" **(A.N never knew she could explain so… professionally o.O)**

Sachiko put her hand to her chin again and seemed to be thinking for about 10 seconds then she answered

"Well the teachers told me I was a Special ability type so I think I'm in the Special ability class…"

Mikan's face brightened as she toke Sachiko's hand.

"That means that your in the same class as me! Come on lets go!"

And with that Mikan dragged Sachiko to the Special ability room. As the door open and Sachiko took her first step in the room…

"WELCOME TO THE SPECIAL ABILITY CLASS!" Screamed everyone (and Mikan) as they came out of their hiding spots (but of course not Mikan because she was standing in front of Sachiko).

Sachiko looked around and she became REALLY happy and suddenly some one cried out

"C'MON LET'S PARTY!!!"

As that was said a 2 scrolls suddenly unfolded themselves revealing messages that said

'WELCOME' and 'PARTY!'

People started going crazy, minutes later some of the middle scholars got drunk.

Sachiko was looking at the class; Mikan noticed this and asked her

"What's wrong Sachi-chan" ( - new nickname for Sachiko XD)

Sachiko looked at her and ignoring the fact that Mikan called her 'Sachi-chan', she asked

"Isn't there supposed to be a teacher here?"

A some-what drunk middle scholar girl walked by and heard the question and answered for Mikan.

"Oh! Noda-sensei is always away on time-travel trips; his alice is time travel by the way; so he's always away."

Sachiko nodded and had a confused look on her face, the older girl figured out why and held out a hand and said

"Oh by the way, my name is Misaki Harada, and you must be Sachiko Hoshi am I right?"

Sachiko look at the hand and at Misaki then happily toke it and said

"Yes I am! It's a pleasure to meet you Misaki-senpai!"

And after that they happily shook hands.

**Somewhere else later that day**

Mikan and Sachiko were ironically sitting under a tree talking about some random thing when suddenly Mikan said

"Um… Sachi-chan is it true that you were a master secret keeper in your old school because some of the students were talking about in class this morning."

Sachiko looked at Mikan and smiled

"Well they were right! Some people already told me their secrets!"

Mikan looked at her in awe. Then she looked down and whispered

"Well can you keep and help my secret please Sachi-chan?"

Sachiko looked at her and replied

"Well yea sure…"

Mikan made a signal for Sachiko to come closer and whispered into Sachiko's ear

"I like no _love _Natsume Hyuuga…"

Sachiko jumped at this and added

"And you want me to help _him_ to _love_ you too???" She said him and love so quiet that only Mikan can hear it.

Mikan nodded and Sachiko closed her eyes and leaned her head on the tree stump, she sighed every 20 seconds and mumbled but loud enough so Mikan can hear

"Since people rarely ask me to keep and help with their secrets then there will be ONE condition I'll help you if you help me…"

Mikan tilted her head in a strange way and nodded. Sachiko then whispered her secret into Mikan's ear.

"I like Daisuke Sora."

Mikan looked at Sachiko and Sachiko looked at Mikan. Then they smiled and both quietly agreed

"DEAL!"

x 3x 3x 3x 3x 3x

Josey: What well happen next? How will they help each other! Wait till the next chapter is out!

HA! That was 3 pages long! LOL Well till next time Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Josey: Once again…

Josey takes big breath

Josey: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIWING! It's chapter 3:O, Imma try to make this chap longer! Sorry for not uploading lately! It's almost my friend's birthday, so I spent most of my time shopping for her presents since her older brother is apparently making her life hell and seems to think Halo 3 is life o.O XD! Well Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! If I did I will kill a certain someone…

x 3x 3x 3x 3x 3x

**3 Trees away from Sachiko and Mikan's Tree**

"_DEAL!"_

Sumire and Hotaru were eavesdropping on Sachiko and Mikan's conversation. Maybe because they worried for Mikan.

"What the hell are they doing? Besides what kind of secret Mikan has anyway?" Asked Permy I mean Sumire. Hotaru put her right hand over her mouth.

"Did Mikan really tell her that? It's probably ok though because Sachiko is supposed to be a master secret keeper…"

Thought Hotaru. Sumire put her hands on her hips as she muttered

"This is why I hate transfer students! They're always up to something bad! Jeez when Mikan walks away from Sachiko, Imma going to give that damn Sachiko a piece of my mind!"

Hotaru apparently heard Sumire and pulled out her all so famous baka gun as she calmly said

"Hoshi Sachiko isn't a girl that will hurt anyone. Neither is she a person to tease and plot something evil. Sachiko is probably a caring person that must be the reason that she is a master secret keeper. And judging by they're conversation I am guessing that she's helping Mikan with something."

Sumire sweat dropped as she noticed that this must be the most words that Hotaru ever spoke then she realized something…

"Hey! Why are you defending Hoshi?" Sumire nearly yelled

Hotaru then again left up her baka gun signaling Shouda to back down which she did.

**Back where Sachiko and Mikan were**

"Sachi-chan? Why do you like Daisuke?" Asked Mikan.

Sachiko took a breath and breathed

"Well it all began when we were young, we were childhood friends actually. All after what I said on that oh so cherished day before."

_Flashback:_

"_DAI-KUN! MOMMY MADE THESE FOR YOU!!!" Screamed a three year old girl running with a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Her pale violet red hair was tied up in two cute pigtails and she wore a short sleeve white dress with sakura blossoms decorated on the bottom._

_The said 'Dai-kun' turned around revealing a handsome black and chestnut hair three and a half year old._

"_Oh hi Sachi- WATCH OUT!!" Screamed out the boy but it was too late. 'Sachi' then fell down a cliff when she was supposed to turn left._

"_AHHHHHHH! DAI-KUN HELP ME!!!!!!!" Screamed 3 year old Sachiko as she fell down the cliff. 3 and a half year old Daisuke then quickly ran down the cliff but when he knew that he was too slow and when he thought Sachiko was going to die a black figure came out of nowhere and caught Sachiko and set her down on the grass then magically disappeared._

_Daisuke then ran to Sachiko, all in a while she woke up and hugged Daisuke._

"_YOU SAVED ME! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER!!!"_

_End of Flashback:_

"After that day, Daisuke changed from nice caring Daisuke to the icy cold Daisuke you know now… And as the years passed I also grew feelings for him and now… I ….realized that I love him…"

Mikan looked at her surprised; that was the most romantic story she ever heard.

Mikan closed her eyes as Sachiko was silently crying; Mikan opened her eyes and whispered

"At first I hated Natsume from the very start but when I learned more about him I realized that I had feelings for him and then not long later I knew that I was in love…"

Sachiko wiped her tears and smiled

"Your story reminds me of someone you might know, he told me his secret and I was to help out. I made a plan when I heard that when you are with your loved one when the first snow falls you and your loved one will be forever."

Sachiko looked up at the sky, and muttered

"It's beautiful because that's how my parents met and 7 years later they died when the first snow fell."

Sachiko started laughing gently and Mikan was apparently wiping her eyes. Sachiko caught sight of Mikan somewhat crying and (magically) handed her a napkin, which Mikan gratefully accepted it and wiped her tears with it.

Sachiko left her head to the cloudy sky and explained/whisper

"It's ok. I was alone from the very start. It won't surprise me if someone I know betrayed me. Daisuke was the one that filled the gap of loneliness when we were little, so I'm very happy. A teacher of mine used to tell me 'Never trust the people you love because you'll get hurt and betrayed in the end', I never believed him though… I kept on loving the people I cared for but of course I was betrayed at the end, but it's ok! Everyone will get betrayed at the end."

Tears came running down Sachiko's cheeks as she said words like 'betrayed' 'love' 'loneliness' and 'trust'. Sachiko wiped those tears with the sleeve of her Alice uniform. And muttered to no one in particular

"No! No! I won't cry! I won't! I promised myself a long time ago! C'mon you stupid Sachi! Pull your self together! … It's no use… I'm…. I'm…. just a …. Worthless slut that gets in everyone's way… I'm useless to everyone… I rely on people too much… I… I…I…"

Mikan heard Sachiko mutter every single word and when Sachiko started saying 'I'm a worthless slut that gets in everyone's way, I'm useless, and I rely on people too much.' Mikan grew angry and…

SLAPP!!!

"WHO IN LIVING HELL TOLD YOU WERE A WORTHLESS SLUT!! WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE USELESS! MORE EVER WHO TOLD YOU NEVER TO TRUST ANY ONE!!!!!!?"

Sachiko's hand was on her right cheek where Mikan slapped her. Mikan head fell as silent tears strained down her cheeks as she whispered

"The Sachiko I knew was defiantly worth something. The Sachiko I knew was never useless, and most of all there **is** people in the world you can trust; your family and friends. Real friends will never betray their loved ones and a real family doesn't betray your relatives."

At this point both of the girls were crying. A long time passed and Sachiko finally broke the silence

"Gomen… Mikan… I guess I said some bad things…No one ever taught me how to love or the meaning of 'friend', the only love I got was my name; a symbol of first love."

Mikan looked at Sachiko and replied

"Gomen Sachiko… I guess I was with Oji-san as long as I can remember so I kind of misunderstood… Gomen…"

"GOMENASAI!!!"

They both screamed and laughed. Mikan whispered

"Lets go"

And Sachiko finished the sentence for her

"The planning starts tomorrow.. Mikan"

They high-fived each other as they stood up and walked away.

**Somewhere else**

Since Hotaru and Sumire were tired waiting so they walked away and head back home.

**Somewhere else than there**

Some chuckling were heard in the background as an image of what just happened were flashing on a giant screen, a shadowed figure was walking towards the chuckling as the present happenings were being watched by the man behind the chair.

"Tell me… what is your purpose, young one?" Asked the man behind a chair

"To protect _her_" Said the shadowed figure rather dully.

"Now go foil their plans for this 'love' business, my minion!" Somewhat screamed/said the man behind the chair

The shadowed figure made an expression that made you think he bowed and went out of the room.

While out of the room he muttered to himself as the doors (magically) closed behind him

"Don't worry my beautiful _Hoshi _I will be there and protect even if it cost my life…"

He turned around revealing a handsome smirking boy with a pair of crimson red eyes and spiky midnight blue hair.

x 3x 3x 3x 3x 3x

Josey: -GASP- who's he! And what the hell is his motive? What will Sachiko and Mikan plan? Will it succeed? How will the shadowy character enter the story? O.O TURN IT NEXT TIME:p bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Josey: HI! Everyone! Imma back! Sorry I had to study for some tests and do something my friend wanted to do. My shoulder hurts because someone kicked her foot and she had to limb all the way up the stairs so she used me… I'm with it though…

Josey: Oh and I just realized that this was a Romance/Humor, so I'll try to make this story funny…. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

x 3x 3x 3x 3x 3x

**The Same Day on the Dark side**

"_Don't worry my beautiful Hoshi I will be there and protect even if it cost my life…"_

SMACK!

A FLYING **(A.N: sorry caps lock was on -.-) **dictionary flew through the air and hit the head of the _handsome_ black haired boy.

"DON'T SMIRK TO YOURSELF OUT LOUD BAKA!!!" Yelled a feminine voice from afar.

The black **(A.N: midnight blue same thing -.-)** haired boy rubbed his head as he said

"Leave me alone ok?"

"Hn…"

**The Next Day**

"MIKAN!! MIKAN!!!" Yelled a girl with pale violet red hair tied in a ponytail.

"Nani? Sachiko-chan?" Asked Mikan as she sat on the grass patch with Hotaru.

Sachiko finally got where Mikan and Hotaru were and started panting **(A.N: she was running from like the school building to a random open field).**

Mikan and Hotaru tilted their heads, Mikan waiting patiently and Hotaru not waiting patiently.

Sachiko toke a breath while Mikan and Hotaru's head was inching toward her in interest, Sachiko muttered

"He threw broccoli at me…"

Mikan and Hotaru fell over anime style. Hotaru pulled out the infamous baka gun and pulled the trigger in a split second.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Sachiko holding/rubbing her head groaned in pain as Mikan's face was like I-can't-believe-you-just-fired-that-at-someone-other-then-me!!!

Hotaru eyed Mikan and gave a look that perfectly threatened say-more-and-you-die.

Sachiko then managed to interrupted before Mikan was hit by the infamous baka gun

"I became a double star today…"

Mikan and Hotaru looked at her. It was true! On her uniform were two new shiny stars.

Hotaru put her hand over her mouth and said

"Well that means your smarter then Mikan."

Hotaru and Sachiko giggled and Mikan was teary eyed.

Mikan uttered

"You two are mean…"

Hotaru and Mikan then blinked at each other and said

"What about _him_?"

Sachiko blinked at Mikan and Hotaru with a look that said who-are-you-taking-about? But when Hotaru death glared her, she understood who _he_ was. Sachiko breathed

"Triple star"

Hotaru was speechless and Mikan was wide-eyed and yet wide-mouthed.

3 boys; the fire caster (Natsume Hyuuga), animal pheromone boy (Ruka Nogi) and probably the new edition to the group Daisuke Sora.

"Speak of the devil."

Muttered Sachiko as she turned around, crossed her arms and blushed.

The boys all ignored her actions as Natsume teased

"If your mouth stays open like that, you're going to swallow a fly, _Polka-dots_."

Mikan blushed a little and said

"So…"

But before Mikan could finish, Sachiko interrupted

"Psh. What Iinchō's too smart for you? Heh"

You can tell that Sachiko was really pissed since she was actually really nice.

Natsume glanced at the ice-maker girl and Sachiko stuck out her tongue. He ignored her and walked away followed by the other.

"Suckers"

Sachiko muttered. Mikan looked at Sachiko and asked

"What's with that façade?"

Sachiko looked at Mikan and then screamed out

"WATCH OUT!!"

Sachiko threw her body in front of Mikan and they both fell down. A bullet speeded past them and hit a tree. As the bullet hit the tree it became gray in other words died.

Mikan screamed

"AAAHHHHHHHHH"

Hotaru went over to calm Mikan and Sachiko stood up and glanced at a bush which was weirdly rustling. As Sachiko screamed out

"Who's there?"

Suddenly a hand popped out of the bush holding gun and fired. Sachiko had no time to react as Sachiko was sent twirling to the ground **(A.N: if you watched Gundam Seed Destiny try to think of how Meer died, it's kinda the same but Sachiko got shot on the shoulder though…).**

Mikan and Hotaru watched the whole scene, they were terrified but when they got up to go to Sachiko, a blurry figure came out of the bush, picked up Sachiko and carried her to somewhere while jumping top of trees.

Mikan then had a worried look on her face as her hand was stretched out as she screamed out

"SACHIKO!!!!!"

**Somewhere else**

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"_

Thirty seconds passed…

"_SACHIKO!!!!!"_

"Hey, Natsume? Is that Mikan?"

Asked Ruka. Without answering, Natsume ran off to where the scream was last heard.

"-Sigh- Want to check it out too, Daisuke...Daisuke?"

Ruka looked around and realized that Daisuke was also running. So Ruka had no choice to follow.

**In Natsume's mind**

"Stupid Mikan, please don't get hurt. Please."

**In Daisuke's mind**

"Please be safe Sachiko, please, I pray that _he_ didn't get to you yet. No, he can't right? ARGG! Sachiko please be safe for your own sake! DAMMITT!!"

x 3x 3x 3x 3x 3x

Josey: o.o that toke like 3 damn weeks to write XD lol. Yea soo…. Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Josey: WOOTWOOOT chp 5 is finally out

Josey: WOOTWOOOT chp 5 is finally out! Yeah! Yesterday and the day before, I was having a TERRIBLE day, and you don't want to know the rest…

Josey: Please review good reviews because I'm feeling lonely and I'm not celebrating my birthday this year so I'm very down in the pits… The fing girls in my class hate my friend, she's having a hard time and thinks that I hate her too… welll anyway! Here's ur chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice just the my ocs tho…

Chp5

x3x3x3x3x3x3x

**Sachiko's POV**

I awoke in a dream… The one I saw almost everyday day now… That _nightmare._

I suffered the same tears as I did in the same dream.

_He _was killed in front of my eyes and I couldn't stop it from happening.

I lay there useless, crying…

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a voice said

_There is a way to stop this…_

How?

_You have… to….. keep….._

The voice trailed off and I was left there wondering who it was.

I fell on my tears as everything around me started to disappear, Daisuke's dead figure, Mikan's and Natsume's stone statues and everyone that I cared about in ice…

They all disappeared…

Once again I was left in darkness, crying like the useless girl I am inside…

A chorus of voices started to echo

"_You are such a useless girl, can't even protect those around you"_

"_You are no longer fit to be in this school! OUT NOW! YOU USELESS PIG!"_

"_YOU DON'T DESERVE MY LOVE!! YOU WORTHLESS WHORE"_

"_GET OUT OG MY HOUSE!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MY DAUGHTER"_

"_Sachiko… How could you?"_

They were all voices of people that I once knew or loved dearly in my heart.

Then there was another flash of light and I found myself in a long long memory I wished that I forgotten a long time ago.

I was four years old back then and I hurt my knee.

I was sitting on a bench crying over my bloody knee.

Suddenly a boy with black spiky hair came up to me and said

"_Are you hurt? Here let me help…"_

He took out bandages out of his pocket and carefully wrapped them on my knee.

"_There you all better!"_

"_-sob- Thank -sob- you…"_

"_My name's Shin Ryuusuke! What's yours?"_

"_-sob- Sachiko -sob- Hoshi…"_

At first I thought he was a good person but a year later I was faced to faced with the real him…

"_RYUUSUKE-KUN STOP PLEASE"_

In this scene, I was five years old back then and I witnessed something I shouldn't see.

Shin killed his parents in front of my eyes…

"_RYUUSUKE!! PLEASE DON'T KILL YOUR PARENTS PLEASE!!"_

I was covered in blood and Shin was holding a sword with blood of his own parents stained on his body and his sword.

Suddenly my five-years old figure felt something close to my throat.

The very sword, he used to kill his parents was about to kill me…

"_My, my.. Sachiko… You are so naïve…"_

Then the five- year old me saw his face, he was smirking like crazy, after me he will go on a killing spree I guessed.

Shin stabbed the sword in the floor and pulled my collar so I was faced to face with his evil eyes staring at me.

I was crying again. This time with another question though

"_How long… How long… How long will you do this? Shin-kun?"_

I hated the answer I got from this…

I felt his cold lips roughly on my own as he muttered

"_As long as I please…"_

I started to push him away but his grip only got stronger.

Suddenly he let go of me and I fell to the ground.

He picked up his sword and when I thought this was the end of me life, someone tackled Shin screaming

"_SHIN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!"_

I heard this voice before.

It was Daisuke Sora, Shin's best friend but this the first time I saw him, practically he saved my life.

I watched the scene in front of me, Daisuke stabbed Shin to death.

He walked over me and gave me a hand

"_You must be Sachiko. Come on, we need to go before that idiot Shin wakes up."_

Then I toke his hand and we ran for our lifes…

After that I grown stronger to protect the ones I loved, I've grown strong for them.

Just for them I will grow stronger… Just for them….

There was yet again another flash

_You must keep everyone's secrets…_

The voice!

_To keep the world from ending…_

What! What are you saying?

_You must………. Save……… the………_

Suddenly another voice stepped in

_YOU MUSTN'T TELL HER!!_

Tell me what?

_She MUST know!_

_She's TOO young!_

_But she's the next…._

The next what?

There was a long silence and it seemed that the voice stopped, I just stood there, fields of darkness everywhere. The background suddenly changed to a foggy lake. An angelic voice started to sing

_I often close my eyes,_

_Imagine a new world,_

_Where no one cries,_

_No one fights._

_If there was such_

_A beautiful world,_

_The prophecy will_

_Take over,_

_A girl and boy will_

_Save the world_

_With their power,_

_Along with friends and allies,_

_If such will happen,_

_The world will be saved_

_From the devil,_

_If such happened then_

_The earth will fall into_

_The depths of_

_Darkness,_

_And can never get out,_

_Save the world with their powers,_

_The boy and girl…_

_Save the world…_

_The prophecy will come true,_

_Must…_

_Come…_

_True…_

_Save…_

_Everyone…_

_Everyone…_

_Must save…_

The mist where the angelic voice was heard suddenly cleared and a girl with long blonde hair that reached all the way down her back wearing a beautiful white gown that touched the ground with beautiful dark cyan eyes.

Each verse she sang began sadder and sadder that it became so sad, it began to rain.

The rain was so heavy, that you hardly saw the tears that formed in the angel girl's dark cyan eyes.

I realized something that I didn't see before, the angel girl had long pure white wings but as she sang her angelic wings and figure grew darker in color.

Her long beautiful blonde hair then became black, her gown was now red, her wings then changed shape which now looked like the devils.

It stopped raining and a ray of light hit the angelic or should I say demonic girl as she stopped singing.

She turned to me and her dark cyan eyes turned into crimson as she began singing a new tune with a demonic tone.

_It's the end of the world…_

_Everybody's dead,_

_Hope's gone,_

_You could never save anybody,_

_You're all alone,_

_Like you were in the beginning,_

_You're the only one left._

_God's light never reached you,_

_You have fallen,_

_You're in the depths of hell,_

_**AND YOU; SACHIKO HOSHI HAD FAILED TO DO WHAT YOU WERE BORNED TO DO,**_

The last verse was very scary, her eyes started flash and I found myself in a dark room and the door opened revealing…

X3x3x33x3x3x3x

Josey: ZOMG it's 5 pages! OMFG next week is my birthday!

And if you don't review then next chapter is going to be 3 words! OMFG REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Josey: Woot

Josey: Woot! Today is my b-day! WOOTWOOT!

I just realized that I'll make a summary and later on in the story I'll drift away from the summary so I'll change it the story name and summary to day into:

_Love and Trouble? _

Into

_1000 Secrets_

And the summary into:

If one day, there were 2 new students in Gakuen and secrets will be told to one. If the next few days, there will be chaos and the prophecy of 1000 secrets were revealed. Blood will shed and a history not told to many will be revealed. Another great fight like the one that happened years ago will arise. What will you do? MxN HxR OCxOCxOC

HAHA! A little more open but who cares! Here's chap 6 enjoy!

Disclaimer: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I WOULD LOVE TO OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! But too bad I don't.

X3x33x3x3x3x33x

_The last verse was very scary, her eyes started flash and I found myself in a dark room and the door opened revealing… _

**Sachiko's POV**

_Him… _The same person that cause this big miss in the first place… Him…

_He _takes out a knife and I jerk back to reality, awake.

I look around the room I was in, I was lying on a white bed, and my surroundings were basically like a black nurse's room.

I was still looking around the room and one thought raced through my mind

"_Man, this fucking nurse's room is fucking gothic… Anyways… I gotta find a way out of this hell hole… "_

Suddenly the whole room was filled with weird mumblings

_1000 secrets you must keep,_

_1000 secrets I must destroy,_

_1000 secrets must be revealed,_

_1000 secrets must be kept,_

I was then turning here and there just to find where the words I heard in a certain dream was coming, I told no one about that dream and here I am, in some maniac nurse's room hearing the **same **exact words being mumbled echoing everywhere.

_A girl who's past was horrid and unforgettable,_

_Is chosen ever 10 millennium by the gods of mercy and forgiveness,_

'_Tis the angel's job to deliver the message to the child's parents before birth,_

'_Tis the devil's job to kill of the parents after birth,_

_The girl's job is to keep 1000 secrets before the devil rules it._

_1000 secrets is all you must keep,_

_If 1000 secrets isn't kept before the chosen one's birth date,_

_Great chaos shall happen,_

_And you will die first,_

_1000 secrets mustn't be revealed even one shall be revealed then_

_The devil, _

_Will create great chaos._

'_Tis my job to kill off the chosen_

_For the devil will take over forever._

I realized the weird mumblings weren't the same in my dream but something was **more **important than that.

The voice, who was mumbling the prophecy of 1000 secrets, was a deep mature voice. It wasn't quite the same as the voice she heard in the earlier years but the voice **has **to be his… Shin Ryuusuke.

Then I did the most UNBELIEVEABLE thing I ever did in my whole life without being sure if it **was **_him_, I spoke out

"Ryuusuke… Why did you bring me here?"

FINALLY, the mysterious (even though I already knew who it was) stepped out of the shadows and (magically) appeared right in front of me.

I felt his breath breathing on my face, so even… like the gentle breeze as the leaves rustle…. BUT **THIS **ISN'T TIME FOR A FRIENDLY REUNION WITH A NICE CUP OF TEA, NO THIS IS WAAAYYY DIFFERENT!! THIS we're talking about is going to be the end of the world, people COME ON!! It's not like 2 lovers fall in love and they all live happily ever after! NO this is WAAAAAYYY different!

**(A.N: I am sooo sorry people, I got a little off topic and so let's just play nice and pretend that the last paragraph isn't there even though I could totally delete but I'm keeping it for the fun of it and plus I'm also lazy… W/E ON WITH THE STORY!!)**

It's been a long time since I felt the gentle (and yet I believe I actually though of it) feeling of Shin's breath on my face. He's grown his **did **grow more violent than the normal crimson color it even looked like he was _possessed _and his spiky midnight blue hair grew in length since the last time I saw him.

I didn't like the look on his face… It was stern and emotionless but there _was _a hint of satisfaction. I realized he was staring me in the eyes and I jumped a little. He smirked

"You know Sachiko; it's amazing what you were doing since I was gone by just looking into your eyes…"

He started trailing off the I realized what he was trying to do, I pushed him away as far as I can screaming

"NO!! YOU WILL NEVER EVER GET A SECRET OUT OF ME, YOU FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL ASSHOLE! DON'T TAKE ME AS GRANTED THERE IS A REASON FOR THE CHOSEN TO BE CHOSEN!"

I pushed him real hard that he crashed into a wall

"HA! So you did grow stronger, but not now my sweet not now…"

He smirked, I was about to punch and bitch-slap him on the face real hard but I realized that my hands and feet was frozen, so I couldn't move.

Shin was in my face again, smirking

"Man, you were beaten with your own alice, the best part is that I can use other people's alice against them and I'm **NOT **even and alice user! Tch, you alice's are pathetic."

Ryuusuke inched his face closer to mine and I knew what was happening so I cursed into my breath

"Leave me fucking alone you retarded lowlife…"

"Not if you stop me…"

He pressed his lips on mine, his ice cold lips on MINE!! Just like the time when I was 5.

I noticed that Shin was enjoying himself and this was the best opportunity to practice one of my _other _ability…

I muttered

"Awake my blizzard…"

He didn't hear me I thought but he **did **pull away when spears of ice formed behind showing ice particles everywhere.

I smirked

"I bet you only knew me as an Alice user but I bet you didn't know that I was also a mage!"

Shin jumped to his feet and yelled out

"HA! I know _everything _about you! Don't think for a second that I was surprised!"

He pointed his index finger at me and screamed

"Chain Lightning!"

A chain of lightning (just like the name) came exploding out of his finger and flying towards me, I broke free of the ice binds I was in and ducked but oddly I coughed out blood afterwards and I looked back, somehow Shin aimed a second chain lightning at me and it was a success.

I cursed under my breath and screamed

"Recovery!"

And not soon after

"Oh holy lord that guards us all, please give me power to defeat my enemy! Way of summoning number 86, level 89; NJORDEN; I SUMMON THEE"

A giant slate color dragon appeared behind with me cat-like eyes that can piece through a soul roared with great echo.

"I SHALL SHE MY BLOOD TO PROFORM THE ULTIMATE ATTACK, BLOODY ICE BEAM!"

I screamed as a bit my thumb and waved it around for a little while until a great deal of blood circled me as that happened the blood around me glowed and my dragon opened it's mouth to do the ultimate attack. When the blood around me glowed and surrounded me THAT was when I screamed

"SHOOT!"

A ray of bright light blue and hints of red came beaming towards Shin and there was a huge explosion.

First I thought he was died but then I realized that…

X3x3x33x3x3x3x3

Josey: Cliffhanger! Cuz I love cliffhangers :3. I hope you liked it! Please review so I wont be upset! Probably not the best I ever did but it's still 4 pages! Next chapter I promise it's going to WAY longer! I swear on the life on this Fanfic!

And for those who were so eager for this chapter and possibly the next here's a preview

Preview of Chapter 7:

"_I was so glad that I met you… Your probably the best people I ever did… Especially you…"_

"_NO! DON'T DIE ON US NOW!! PLEASE DON'T!! PLEASE WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"_

"_WAY OF DESTOYNG NUMBER 99 LEVEL 99; ETERNAL SLEEP!"_

"_I loved you always and forever…"_

_End of Preview_

OH! And here's another hint of chapter 7! Chapter 7 is probably the only one that I'll make it like this but chapter 7 is going to be a song fic! Please Review with your guess of the song I'm going to use (there is a hint one the last sentence of the preview (BIG HINT –le gasp-)…) and I'll post the winner in the beginning of chapter 7! Have a nice day and pretty please review!


End file.
